spacepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dostaria Amaranpora
Dostaria, AKA Dos, is a fifteen year old girl who many may actually consider awkward. But don't worry, she can destroy just about anything by firing a huge laser. She teamed up with Caleb to form something of a superhero duo, though it didn't last long. They were separated on Weavon, Caleb going to Varsia and Dos left stranded. She was imprisoned on Weavon for a time, then bought by Amos in Gertragia. A few months after that, however, she escaped off of the planet with the help of Neon Star. Personality Dostaria is usually cheerful, the key word being 'usually'. Her attitude is not one of great optimism or pessimism, it's happily in the middle. She's not moody, or even whiny. But she's a worrier, constantly worrying about what could go wrong. Her approach to life is one with careful precision, every detail flawlessly pieced together with the other. Humor is something that she doesn't fully understand, possibly due to her drear childhood. She often has her head in the clouds, this coupled with a very vivid imagination leads to a lot of strange ideas. If she gets in a certain mood, she can become completely different. She hates being thought of as weak, and doing so is a good way to spur her on. She wants to prove herself. When angered she forgets her careful, almost timid self and can become rash and even hateful. Often when she doesn't understand she'll close her eyes and think things out. But she rarely doesn't understand things. She's very smart, and went all the way from K-12 in less than seven years. She lacks life skills, and it's often comical how little she knows about the world. She's smart, but not all that mature. Dostaria isn't used to being in charge, but that's not to say she doesn't like to be. Her leadership skills are questionable, but when push comes to shove she can take charge and do it quite well. She tries to treat people with kindness and respect, even the ones the dislikes. Dostaria has a positive opinion of most, but her few enemies don't have too much to worry about. She's not brave at all, she gets scared quite easily. Luckily she's good at ignoring her fears and pulling through, which is what true bravery is about, right? Weavon changed Dostaria's personality considerably. She now has a deep seated hatred of aliens, especially Wormholemaces and of course Evoknights. She's also become less of an innocent child and more of a teenager with more of a grasp on the world and it's evils. Her greatest desire is to destroy the Hunter's Trade Union for all their wrongdoing. History Dostaria's childhood was an odd one. She grew up almost entirely alone in the largest castle in all of Ireland. The place was decrepit, but it still had a kind of primitive charm. Her only company was her vaguely there guardian. He taught her manners and morals, and enforced them both with an iron fist. Dostaria spent most of her time reading and exploring the castle, which she still hadn't completely mapped out. She never knew the names of her mother and father, or even found out what her last name was. After being on Sigma only a short time, the Evoknights that had driven her and countless others from earth came to haunt her once more. As she was about to be incinerated by one of the Evoknight's lasers, Caleb Wright came to her rescue. A few days later, feeling in debt and having a small crush on the boy that had saved her life she traveled with him to Weavon, not fully understanding what would go on once they got there. After a grueling walk on the molten surface of a planet that could be called a living hell, Dostaria and company were involved in a freak accident that separated her from Caleb. Caleb, thinking her dead, left to find Kenji, the whole reason for coming to Weavon. Dostaria was captured by the Weavon government and subjected to whatever torture they could think up for her. A few weeks after she was captured, she was sold and auctioned off in Gertragia. A Svetian Bird named Bobario bought her and presented her to his master Amos. Dostaria stayed at Amos' house for only a couple of months before escaping and ending up back on Station Two with the rest of her kind. Category:Characters Category:Humans